Unread Letters
by girlmadeofjade
Summary: Short Letters written (but never read) between Hinami and Ayato during the time of her capture
1. Chapter 1

Dear Ayato-kun,

I know you're angry, so I won't say please don't be angry. But please try to understand, I didn't mean to when I heard Onii-chan's scream, I just couldn't bare to hear such a terrifying yell. Onii-chan has saved my life multiple times and I want to return the favor; many times, a thousand times.

Did I ever tell you how I met Onii-chan? Perhaps that's a story for another time. He's a different person now, with a different "family" and a different smile. But he still saved me again. He always tries to save others before he saves himself. He doesn't seem to realize the importance of his life. I want to share my memories to him and get him to understand how amazing he is. My Onii-chan.

Eto says he's just a vessel. But I see life in his eyes. I know Onii-chan will come back. He has to. Ayato-kun, the reason why I'm telling you this is because you need to also understand. My

life has been shaped by many people: Mama and Papa, everyone at Anteiku, Onii-chan's friends, and you, Ayato-kun. Please remember, just because I left doesn't mean I need you less. Please don't do anything reckless. Please don't beat yourself up over my decision. If we ever meet again…

I'm not going to finish that sentence. I believe in Onii-chan. We will meet again soon.

Love Always,

Hinami


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Ayato-kun,

Christmas has already come and gone. Did you go visit your sister like we were supposed to? Were you able to spend some time out of the violence? I'm sorry I'm not there with you.

Onii-chan comes to visit at least once a week. He's been giving me books to keep me company. He doesn't seem to realize that they're all the ones we used to read together back when we lived with Banjou-san and Tsukiyama-san. I think this means Onii-chan is in there somewhere!

But lately he's been distraught. Every time I call him Onii-chan, he flinches. I don't think he wants to remember who he was. He looks scared almost. What should I do Ayato-kun? He says he's not Kaneki Ken but he still looks at me with the same sad eyes Onii-chan has. How do I help him?

Love,

Hinami


	3. Chapter 3

Hinami,

Everyday gets more difficult knowing you're at Cochlea. It's like the time we were together was only a dream. Then again, seeing you there at the base for the first time was rather unexpected: you, who had been fighting against us just suddenly appeared to join us. But you had the lost eyes of a child like the rest of us here at Aogiri. Only your smile seemed to remain pure.

It seems no matter what I do, Tatara still refuses to budge. You've been gone for months now and he still thinks we don't need you. The way he treats everyone is the reason why are numbers are so few. We're supposed to be fighting for a chance to give ghouls freedom, not to just throw our lives away.

I hate that you're not here and I hate that you left on your own. That guy's got both you and my dumb sister into dreaming silly ideals. If he was really that amazing he wouldn't have needed you to save him in the first place. A half ghoul like him can never understand what it's like to be a real ghoul.

I refuse to believe that this is it. I have not put everything on the line just to waste it. I'll find a way to get you. Don't die.

Ayato


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Ayato-kun,

Onii-chan stopped visiting. The guards won't tell me anything so I've refused to speak either. I don't understand what happened, I thought we were doing so well with Onii-chan's progress. Instead, I get a replacement: One of the Quinx has taken Onii-chan's spot in asking me questions. I can tell he pities me Ayato-kun, but he also seems to share my concerns with Onii-chan. I've only been talking to him because he's been the only one telling me what's been happening.

Ayato-kun, these days have been getting harder and harder for me to hold on to. I only have the books Onii-chan has given me and the letters I write to you left in this cell. My voice has gotten so hoarse from not speaking. My legs have gotten so slow from not moving. I've forgotten how long I've been in here. There are no windows to tell whether its summer or winter and no clocks to tell whether its day or night. It's like a never-ending dream I've become accustomed to. A dream where I just wake up when they tell me to and eat what little food they give to me and read and read and read and read and read.

When I thought Onii-chan died those few years ago, i thought being on my own would be the answer. After all, my parents are dead, Anteiku is dead, and my new family also disbanded. But now that I'm here, without being touched by another living soul, I know I'd die just to be able to hold you Ayato-kun.

Ayato-kun... please save me


	5. Chapter 5

Hinami,

Please don't think I've abandoned you. As much as it pains me, I can't save you on my own. I've been keeping tabs on any news coming from Cochlea. It seems like they don't keep ghouls prisoners for pretty long, but even though that guy's the reason you got captured, he's probably also the reason why you've been kept alive for so long right? Still if I see that guy again I'll hit him so hard in the face he'll remember what an idiot he was.

All of Aogiri is a mess right now what with Eto surrendering herself and announcing to the whole world that she's a ghoul. It seems there's going to be another battle happening on the island. But all of that is a perfect distraction. With everyone fighting, I'll be taking Banjou-san and his crew into Cochlea to get you out. Our group is small, but it won't be like the first raid we did in Cochlea; you're the only one we're saving.

I know this plan will work, Hinami. And then we can become a team again: with Aogiri, with Banjou-san, or just be honest, the whole team has kinda been apart since you left, I'm not even sure where Saeki is at the moment… But it doesn't matter at this point. Who knows if Aogiri will still be standing at the end of this. My only goal is you.

I'll see you soon.

Ayato


End file.
